Superboy's Beginning
by Tygger3389
Summary: AU. Weird things happen in Smallville all the time, but this is a little too weird for Chloe... An alternet idea of how to bring Connor into the Smallville universe. ChloeXConnor. Takes palce while Clark and Chloe are still in senior year of high school.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is a sort of AU story about how I would have brought Superboy into Smallville. See the simple reality is that we curently don't have the proper technology to grow a baby entirely inside a test tube, therefore Connor would need a surrogate mother. And who better to raise a young super hero than Chloe Sullivan! I hope you enjoy! ~ Tygger**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1<strong>_

_**Oops?**_

Chloe Sullivan took a deep breath and turned the small stick over in her hand. There was a small pink plus sign staring up at her… an evil little plus sign that would probably end her life as she knew it. Biting down on her lip so hard that it bled, she walked slowly through the small apartment that she shared with her cousin and knocked on the other girl's door, "Lois, can I talk to you. It's important."

"Hey, Chloe." The dark haired girl smiled as she opened the door, "What's going on?"

"Lois," She took a deep breath, "I'm not sure how or when, but… I'm pretty sure I'm pregnant."

"Pregnant!" Lois's jaw dropped, "I thought you were a virgin?"

"Yeah, well, not exactly," She blushed, "but I haven't had sex since the summer."

"That was like six months ago," Lois agreed, "So that's out. Are you sure it's pregnancy?"

"Well I just tested positive for pregnancy, but it could be caused by stress." She bit her lip, "Maybe I should see a doctor."

Lois nodded, "I think that would be a good idea. Just so we're sure."

"Okay." Chloe agreed, "I don't know the first thing about asking doctors to do, like, ultrasounds and stuff. Do you just go to, like, the hospital?"

"I don't know." Lois grinned, "But I bet I know someone who does."

"Who?" She frowned.

"Martha Kent." Lois said as if it was obvious.

"Martha Kent?" Chloe repeated, "Lois, Mrs. Kent is barren, she's never been pregnant."

"No," Lois rolled her eyes, "but she tried to have kids many times, right? I'll bet she had ultrasounds or at least knows about pregnancy."

Chloe weighed her cousin's logic in her mind, "You're a genius, you know?"

Lois's grin widened as she grabbed her car keys, "I'll drive.

Chloe was relieved to find that the Kent farm was quiet and empty aside from Martha, she'd dreaded having to face Clark with the new knowledge that she was possibly pregnant still fresh in her mind.

Martha smiled at them as they entered the kitchen, "Hi girls. Clark's not in right now. He's gone with Jonathan to pick up some more feed for the cows."

"Actually, Mrs. Kent, we were looking for you." Lois smiled, "Chloe has something she's like to talk to you about."

"Sure," Martha nodded as Chloe shot Lois a death glare, "Why don't you two sit down and I'll get you some lemonade."

"Thanks, Mrs. Kent." Chloe mumbled as she handed them their glasses.

She smiled, "Now what did you want to talk about."

Chloe cleared her throat, "Um, well, for the past few weeks I've been feeling a little strange, you know. Uh, I've been dizzy and groggy and throwing up in the mornings. So, um, this morning I took a pregnancy test… and I tested positive. Now, I know this could be just a stress thing, which is most likely, but I need to be sure. So I want to see a doctor, but I'm not sure where I should go for that sort of thing… I don't want to just walk into the hospital and ask for an ultrasound."

"I see," Martha nodded, to Chloe's relief she seemed to be a little surprised, but not uneasy about the news, "If you are pregnant, any clue who the father is?"

"Well, no," Chloe said, glancing at Lois for help, "That's the thing, I haven't had, um… you know, in, like six months. Normally, I'd brush this off as just one of those stress things that happens, but, I mean, this is Smallville, weirder things have happened."

"All right," Martha nodded, "I think I know someone you could talk to. Since this isn't a normal possible pregnancy, you can't see a normal doctor. I know someone who we had to take Clark to a while back for… certain reasons, I'm sure Barbarah would be happy to speak to you. In fact, we could go see her now if you want."

Chloe let out the breath she hadn't realized she was holding, "That would be great."

"No problem," She smiled, "Lois, do you mind coming with us so we can use your car?"

"Sure, that's fine." Lois agreed.

"I'll just leave a note for Jonathan and Clark and then we can be on our way." Martha nodded, "I'll meet you in the car."

Lois beamed at her younger cousin, "Well, I think she took that really well."

"Yeah," Chloe nodded, "And you were _so_ much help in there."

"Hey," Lois looked offended, "I was the silent, moral support."

"Sure, Lo," Chloe rolled her eyes, "Whatever you say."

Martha came out and got into the drivers seat, taking the keys from Lois, "Alright, this will be a bit of a long drive, we have to go almost all the way to Gotham City."

"Great," Lois smirked, "I'm going to catch some sleep back here, wake me when we get there."

They sat quietly until the loud sound of Lois snoring filled the car. Martha bit her lip, "Chloe, I think we should be concerned… about you and the possible baby."

"I know," Chloe frowned, "I've been thinking about that… if this is related in anyway to the meteor rocks…"

"The baby could have powers." Martha told her, "Going to term with this could be a serious risk to your life."

"I know," Chloe's voice was suddenly small, almost a whisper.

"You might have to face the fact that…" Martha's voice failed for a second, "That getting rid of the baby might be the best thing."

Chloe cleared her throat, putting on her tough face, "Maybe this is just a big mistake, maybe I'm not pregnant. That's the logical thing to think, right?"

"Right," Martha agreed hastily, then added under her breath, "Logic in Smallville."

Chloe sat nervously in the doctors office all by her self. Martha was in the waiting room with a rather vocal Lois. On the up side, Dr. Gordon was very nice and sensitive to Chloe's situation. Chloe's breath caught in her throat as the door opened and the small, red haired woman returned.

"Chloe." Barbarah started solemnly, "I'm not one to beat around the bush, so I'm going to be blunt. You're Pregnant. I'm not sure how, but you're about three weeks gone."

Chloe felt like someone had just punched her in the gut, "But… this is so… impossible! Three weeks ago, I was in the hospital, not gallivanting with boys… I was unconscious for a while, but I had to have surgery."

"You had surgery?" Barbarah asked.

"Yeah," Chloe nodded, "I had appendicitis and they had to open me up a second time. I can't really remember why, I was pretty out of it at the time. Why, is it important?"

"Well, yes, actually." The doctor frowned, "If you had abdominal surgery, It's possible that you were implanted with an fetis. Probably a clone."

"A clone?" Chloe choked, "The baby's a clone?"

"Most likely." She nodded, "If you decide to go to term with this, I can run tests on it later to see if we can figure out who it's a clone of."

"Well," She cleared her throat, "That all really depends on one thing…"

"Oh, that's the good news." Barbarah smiled, "From what I can tell right now, your baby is one hundred percent normal, no signs of meteor infection. Of course it's a little early to tell yet and I want to keep tabs on both of you, but, I'm pretty sure you're both going to be fine."

She let out a breath that she'd forgotten she was holding, "That's good to know. I guess I'll go tell Mrs. Kent and Lois, then."

"Of course," The doctor smiled, "You should make an appointment to come back in a few weeks."

Chloe was all jitters as she approached Martha and Lois. The looked up as she stopped in front of them, "I'm… pregnant."

"Oh my god!" Lois groaned, "What are you going to do?"

"Well, Dr. Gordon says the baby's perfectly normal." She told them, "So I guess I'm going to be a mom."

"Are you sure?" Martha asked, "This will really change your life, you know."

"I know." She bit her lip, "But I'm sure. The baby hasn't done anything to hurt anyone… it deserves a chance to live."

"Are you going to keep it?" Lois asked, raising one eyebrow and leading the way to the car.

"I don't know…" Chloe stared at her feet as she walked, "Look, could we just keep this between the three of us for now. Don't tell Clark."

"No, of course not," Martha frowned getting into the driver's seat, "We'll let you do the telling when you're ready."

The drive back to Smallville was quiet, none of them were really sure what to say. Chloe just kept running over the news in her head. She was pregnant. It hadn't really sunk in yet, but she got the feeling it would make her normal high school life a lot harder. She wasn't really sure if she wanted to keep her baby. She was glad that it was healthy and didn't need to be aborted, though she'd always thought of herself as pro-abortion, now, when presented with the option, the idea made her sick. Adoption was always an option, she wasn't really prepared for motherhood and it might be best for both of them if she wasn't in charge of it. Then there was the fact that her baby was probably a clone… a clone of who? And who in their right mind would pick a nosy high school reporter as their surrogate mother? Trying to rid her mind of these annoying thoughts, she squeezed her eyes shut and tried to relax.

Chloe woke up on the couch at the Kent farm. She must have fallen asleep in the car because she couldn't remember anything after trying to clear her head in the car. She groaned and sat up.

"Morning Sunshine," Clark joked, appearing out of no where and offering her a coffee.

"Did I fall asleep in your car?" She asked, sipping the coffee. She smiled to herself, straight from The Talon, just the way she liked it.

"Yep," He smirked at her, "I had to carry you in. Mom said she took you to the doctor's, are you okay?"

"Fine," she replied, maybe a little too quickly, "Um, I'm fine, just a little twenty-four hour flu."

The look on his face made it clear that he didn't believe her, but decided not to call her on it. Instead he shrugged it off, "Feeling better now?"

"Yeah," she smiled, "I am thanks."

It wasn't a lie either, she genuinely felt better about everything. Her nausea had gone away and her headache was dying down, not to mention that all the massively unpleasant thoughts in her head were suddenly easy to push aside. However, she must have been running a fever in her sleep because she felt clammy and chilled.

"That's good." Clark beamed, "By the way, my mom wants you to stay for dinner."

"Okay," she nodded, getting up and taking her mug to the kitchen, "Until then, do you mind if I grab a shower?"

"Go for it," he shrugged, "You know where the towels are. I'll be in the loft if you need me."

She sighed, heading upstairs, it was going to be hard to tell him when the time came, though she wasn't sure why. Grabbing a towel from the closet in the hall, she slipped into the bathroom and stripped off her cloths. Glancing in the mirror, she sized herself up. Her body hadn't changed since that morning, not that she'd expected it to, the news just made her feel like something should have changed. She shook her head and slipped into the shower, letting the warm water sooth her aches and pains. Washing away the sweat that clung to her body, a thought occurred to her. She was, eventually, going to have to tell her father. Shuttering and soaping her hair, she bit her lip, she didn't even want to think about how he'd react. The chances of him believing the whole clone baby thing were slim to none and the last thing she wanted was her dad trying to hunt down the non-existent boy who'd knocked her up. The whole situation sucked, she decided, shutting off the water and climbing out of the tub. Feeling grim, she wrapped herself in the towel she'd borrowed and set her gaze on the pile of sweaty cloths she'd been wearing before. She didn't really want to put them back on. It seemed, however, that Clark had come to the same conclusion. Sitting on the counter was a pile of fresh cloths from her apartment, nice and neatly folded in a plastic bag. She smiled as she dried off, she hadn't even heard him come in to leave them, but she knew it was him. Only Clark knew her well enough to pick out her favourite, faded comfy jeans, baggy, green t-shirt and warm, brown knit sweater, not knowing that the three comfortable articles of clothing looked awful together. Also, Clark was the only person fast enough to make it out to her apartment in town and back before she was done showering. She humorously noted that he'd included a sports bra and panties in the pile of cloths and giggling, blushed at the thought of him digging through her drawers and coming across underwear. The look on his face would have been priceless. Smiling, she shoved her old cloths into the plastic bag that the new ones had come in and, fluffing her hair, headed down stairs.

The second she reached the landing, she was assaulted with the most heavenly smell in the world, "Mrs. Kent, whatever you're cooking smells amazing!"

"Thanks Chloe," The red head smiled, "It's just my mother's old recipe for meatloaf."

"Well," Chloe grinned, starting to set the table, "Me and my plus one think it's the best smelling meatloaf ever."

"Well, I hope the two of you enjoy it." Martha laughed, "hey, could you dash out to the barn and tell Clark it's dinner time."

"Sure thing." She chuckled, heading out the back door. She smiled as she entered the barn, her, Clark and Pete had spent so much time here when they were kids. There were so many good memories here, hanging out with sodas and popsicles in the summer, riding the horses bare-back in the spring, beating Clark at basketball in the fall, though they knew now that he let them win, and in the winter it was a warm, dry place to take a hot chocolate break from snowmen and snow angels.

"Hey, Chloe." Clark smiled, coming down the stairs, "dinner ready?"

"Oh, yeah," she nodded, "I was just reminiscing."

"We had a lot of good times in here, didn't we?" He nodded.

"Yeah," she giggled, "Back when Pete thought he could actually beat you at basketball.

Clark grinned, "Come on, lets go get some grub."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, probably the longest first chapter I've ever writen! I just couldn't find a good palce to stop... anyway I hope you like it so far! ~ Tygger<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_**The Truth**_

Clark knew something was up, Chloe knew him well enough to tell when he knew, he could probably see the secret radiating off of her with his x-ray vision or something. X-ray vision, she hadn't thought of that, was the fetis big enough to have bones? No, she reassured herself, no, not after only three weeks. She would also need to avoid talking about it within earshot of Clark, but then, what wasn't in earshot of Clark, she'd have to move to China.

"Chloe, Martha," Jonathan raised an eyebrow, "You two are rather quiet. Is something on your mind?"

"Finals," Chloe said quickly, smiling, "I haven't even begun to study yet. Have you started yet, Clark?"

"No, I haven't," Clark admitted, "Would you mind helping me out with math, you always understand algebra way better than I do."

"No problem," She relaxed, "I'll come over a few times a week and we can go over it."

"Sounds like a plan," Clark smiled back, "Thanks, Chloe."

Chloe kept her fists clenched under the table. This was easy enough to cover up now, but it wasn't going to stay that way for long.

By the time she hit the three month mark, she'd become increasingly paranoid about showing or worse, Clark x-raying her and seeing a nice little baby skeleton. Mrs. Kent, being the super woman that she was, had presented Chloe with a lead lined corset. As interested as she was to find out where it came from, she decided not to ask. And of course she'd been discouraging Clark from x-raying her, she told him once that she didn't think she'd developed any cancerous tumours over night, so he should stop looking.

Once or twice, she caught herself lingering in one of the local stores, staring at the baby clothes or looking up baby names online. Of course she quickly scolded herself, she shouldn't worry about that stuff since she wasn't keeping the baby. No, she'd find some nice couple who was looking to start a family and have them take it off her hands. Then every once and a while, she'd get a chilling thought, what if whoever implanted her with this baby, tried to take it back. She might not get a say in what happens to it, or worse, she could give it away and then whoever she gave it to could get hurt.

"Chloe?" She glanced up from her computer to see Clark standing in the doorway of the Torch, a concerned look on his face, "Are you mad at me?"

"What?" She started, "Why would I be mad at you?"

"I don't know," He admitted, flopping down on a nearby chair, "You've been avoiding me lately and I get the feeling there's something you're not telling me. If I've done something to upset you, please tell me! I want to make it right!"

"Clark," She moaned, "It's nothing you've done. It's me, there's something I've been putting off telling you about. I wanted to keep it secret as long as possible, but… well, It's going to be obvious fairly soon."

"What's going on?" He worried, "You're not dying are you?"

"God no!" She couldn't help but chuckle at his ill placed worry, "I'm, um… well, I'm sort of… pregnant."

She said the last word so softly, he practically had to use his super hearing, "You're what?"

"Don't make me say it again." She pleaded, "Not here."

Glancing around, scooped her up and super speeded them to a nearby corn field, "You're what?"

She winced, "Pregnant."

He was quiet for a long moment as he seemed to choke on his words, "How long?"

"Three months," She admitted, nervously.

"Do you know…" He trailed off for a second, "Do you know who's it is?"

She shook her head, "Haven't had any recent dance partners, if that's what you mean. Your mom took me to a special doctor and she thinks the baby may have been implanted when I had my appendix out."

"Implanted?" Clark frowned, "Like a clone?"

"Exactly." Chloe nodded, "I don't know why anyone would pick me to incubate their little science experiment though."

"You were convenient?" He suggested, "Are you keeping it?"

"No," She shook her head, "I don't thinks so. I'm not really ready to be a parent yet and I don't think I'd be any good at it anyways."

"It's strange, though." Clark pointed out.

Chloe laughed, "I could put myself on my own wall of weird!"

"So," He shrugged awkwardly, "No point in thinking up names, huh?"

"Actually," She blushed, "I really like Summer for a girl or maybe Lilly. You know, something bright and happy."

"I like Summer," He agreed, "What about a boy?"

"I don't know." She shook her head, "There are so many good names, maybe Russell… or Clark!"

He winced as she elbowed him in the ribs, even though they both knew it didn't really hurt him at all, "I guess we'd better be getting back to class."

"Yeah," She frowned, "I have Mr. Peters for math. He'll kill me if I'm late."

Clark picked her back up and they sped off again.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, I know this one's way shorter, but I'm not really good at massive chapters, so expect more this length from now on. Hope you enjoy. Review please!~Tygger3389<strong>


End file.
